Determine the efficacy and suitability of incorporating minimally toxic non-Freund-type adjuvants into anti-caries vaccines. These vaccines will be used to immunize rodents. Antibody responses and immunoglobulin levels will be measured in the serum and saliva of these animals. Following viable cariogenic bacterial challenge, the dental caries that develop will be scored. Histopathological examinations of tissues at the injection sites will also be made. From the many categories of adjuvants currently available, it is anticipated that trials with new formulations will give rise to well-tolerated, minimally toxic preparations which will elicit good titers of protective antibodies.